


White Day

by withpractice_ff



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else happened on that childhood White Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day

After the miso ramen salad, miso ramen shrimp, beef miso ramen, and frozen fruit syrup with miso ramen--which everyone ate through much complaint, except for Larry, who hid his bowl under the coffee table where it still sits undiscovered--the four of them are stuffed. The thought of getting off of Phoenix's couch and heading home in their current state of bloat is unappealing.

But get up they must, because Maya has a train to catch, and Larry has some girl to meet--"What about me?" Maya asks playfully, and Phoenix wishes she'd realize that Larry can't tell when she's joking--and Edgeworth... Well, if everyone else is leaving, so is he.

Phoenix walks his guests to the door, giving a hug to Maya and enduring a noogie from Larry. He grabs Edgeworth by the arm and says, "Hey, do you mind hanging back for a second?"

Edgeworth casts a jealous eye toward Maya and Larry, now halfway to the elevator. But he follows Phoenix back into the apartment.

"Thanks for coming out today," Phoenix says, returning to his seat on the couch. Edgeworth follows suit.

"Larry had been calling me every hour on the hour. I thought a few hours here would be more endurable that several days of that kind of harassment."

Phoenix laughs, but it comes out awkward, forced. "Yeah, he can be a little much."

Edgeworth has the patience for about five seconds of silence before he asks, "Was there something more you wanted, or did you ask me back in just to express your gratitude?"

Phoenix fidgets, looking away from Edgeworth. He says, "I also wanted to thank you for not mentioning the rest of the White Day story."

"The kiss?" Edgeworth asks immediately, his brow cocking in curiosity.

"Yeah."

"You seemed uncomfortable with them entertaining the idea of the two of us, however innocent such a thing is between grade schoolers, so I simply followed suit."

Phoenix nods, embarrassed and a little ashamed. He looks back to Edgeworth and says, "I just thought, you know. I thought you were supposed to kiss people who gave you chocolates and candies, and you'd given me both..."

"Wright, you don't have to explain yourself for something that happened over a decade ago. We were children, and children are known to do silly, impulsive things."

"That was my first kiss, you know."

A smile tugs at Edgeworth's lips. "Mine, too."

"First time I ever kissed a boy," Phoenix says quietly, as if he needed to say it outloud.

"Yes, me too. Which is to be expected, given that it was the first time either of us had ever kissed anyone, period."

"Yeah," Phoenix says, still quiet. He waits a beat and then asks, "Have you kissed any others?"

"Boys, you mean?"

Phoenix nods.

"Boys, no. Men, several." He looks at Phoenix as if making some sort of decision, then says, "None I liked as much, though."

Phoenix nods again but makes no comment, seemingly lost in thought. When the silence stretches out between them, Edgeworth, desperate for something else to be said, asks, "And you? I'm inclined to think no."

"Actually," Phoenix says, his eyes sliding again away from the other man, "there was one other. In college."

"I must admit I'm surprised."

"So was I, the first time it happened. It got less surprising on subsequent occasions."

"Yes, I'd imagine so."

Phoenix takes a deep breath, then looks back to Edgeworth and says, "I didn't like him as much, either."

Edgeworth's eyebrow quirks.

"As you, I mean. I didn't like him as much as you."

"I knew what you meant, Wright. I'm just wondering why you're telling me this."

Phoenix frowns. He says, "Well, _you_ were honest earlier. I figured if you could do it, I could, too."

"To what end?" Edgeworth asks.

"Not everything has to have a reason," Phoenix says, sounding a bit put out. "But friends are supposed to be honest with each other, right? And, I don't know, shared secrets make people closer, or something."

"So this is a secret?"

"Well, I never told anyone about Michael before. The other guy I kissed, I mean." He rubs the back of his neck, nervous. "I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if people knew. Weird, maybe. But the point is, you're the only person I've told."

"Because we're friends."

"Are we? I'd like to be."

Edgeworth sighs, shaking his head. "I'm in your home, aren't I?"

Phoenix grins, sheepish. "Okay, I guess you raise a valid point."

Another awkward silence befalls them, so Edgeworth stands and says, "I should get going, Wright."

"You're leaving?" Phoenix asks, dismayed. But he stands, following Edgeworth over to the door.

Edgeworth stops before opening the door, turning to face Phoenix again. "Unless there was something else you wanted to say?"

Phoenix frowns, thinking, and Edgeworth can see the conflict and confusion playing across the man's face. Motivated equally by desire and curiosity, he says, "If I'm wrong about this, please don't hesitate to inform me. It certainly wouldn't be the first time."

"Wrong about wha--?" Phoenix starts to ask, but then Edgeworth kisses him. A quick, chaste peck on the lips.

When Edgeworth moves away, Phoenix's hand immediately moves to his lips, his fingers tracing the lingering tingle of the other man's touch.

"You kissed me," he says, somewhat surprised.

"I realize it's not chocolates or candies, but you did give me sweets. On White Day," Edgeworth offers.

"With miso," Phoenix points out, grimacing at the memory of that particular flavor combination. "And technically, that was Larry."

Edgeworth frowns. "Well I'm not going to kiss Larry, obviously."

"Obviously," Phoenix repeats, fingers back at his lips, remembering the not unpleasant sensation of Edgeworth's kiss.

"You don't have to make a decision now," Edgeworth says, suddenly serious. "If you need some time to think about it..."

Phoenix nods slowly. "Yeah, that might be good. Time to think, I mean."

"Okay, well," Edgeworth says, feeling uncomfortable again. "Goodbye, Wright."

"Good night," Phoenix says, reaching around the other man to open the door for him. Both notice their proximity, holding their breaths. "Thanks again for coming."

  


* * *

  


When Edgeworth enters his office Monday morning, there is something waiting for him on his desk: a Hershey bar and a bag of Sour Patch Kids.

There's also a note, which reads:

_Happy belated White Day. -P_


End file.
